


DETENTION CLUB (pkm dsmp au)

by lukebug



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (maybe), A lot of maybes, Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Adoption, Dream possibly??, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), George possibly??, Hometwt, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karlnapity, Latias TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Latios Wilbur Soot, Legendary Pokemon, Maybe Bad who knows, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Heroes, This became ranboo centric, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, beetwt - Freeform, karl teacher, pokemon heroes kind of, tubbo and ranboo friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukebug/pseuds/lukebug
Summary: [ note : title or story subject to b changed so oops ]Story of Tubbo, Ranboo, Tommy and Wilbur going through school but unaware of the secret agents that are watching them especially the two brothers Tommy and Wilbur, who have a deep secret not even their family knows besides them.orTommy and Wilbur are Latias and Latios, Ranboo the ash friend whos from another city and Tubbo local bug obsessed boy whos the friendly neighborhood friend, and two mysterious people who are the spies from Pokemon Heroes.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> my third fanfic here hopefully i can work on this but enjoy the prolouge! :D

“ _Eons ago, when the city Alto Mare was just a place cursed with no water or rain from the gods, a elderly couple took in two kids._

_With kindness caring for them even when there were nothing they could provide, but when the gods decide to punish humans they were sadly caught in the storm of it, but the falling stone that soon was going to crush them stopped in mid-air._

_It was revealed the two kids weren’t human, but in fact pokemon, the mystical duo, Latios and Latias, in reward for their kindness they gave water, clear of the dark storm that cursed the city._

_So as a promise to keep the city to be kept away from the curse Latios and Latias gifted the couple the soul dew, a powerful gem with the powers that could control the water tides. “_

”My what an awfully sappy story!”

”Shush! Lets go before we get caught”

A night guard was merely walking around doing their shift before hearing hushed whispers of someone in the building. rushing towards the sound to see nothing but some books laid on the floor. Confused, they shifted their flashlight to the shelves. 

A red rose, thorns still obviously there, along with a card tucked inside between two books. Upon seeing the sudden flower, they checked to see the card.

Upon turning it over a zap flashed, causing the night guard to fall onto the floor passed out.

”Seems we got him out of the way, now we got the book out of the bag~” A hooded figure comments, peaking to look in from the wide window.

”What do we even need the book for? I just want the pretty gem..” The other complained.

”Well we want to get access to the machine don’t we? First we got to get the Soul Dew for that anyway~“ The hooded figure replied, rolling his eyes with a smirk as they got to their car, opening a small laptop.

”As far as we know, we just need a one of the Eon duo to even use the Soul Dew to take control of the world if we wanted to!” The hooded figure giddily said, showing the other a picture of some kind of rune about some weird machine.

”So.. are we somehow going to find a Mythical Pokemon?” The other replied confused, “It’s not like we even have the right tools for that yet.”

”Not yet, but there’s a thing called patience, and i have plenty to just make the perfect tools for this mission.” The hooded figure replied smirking. “Besides what if instead one of them reveals themselves to us!”


	2. CHPTR 1 ✦ You’re New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo, the new kid in town who moved in with his new family and now his new town he will live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to update this so eee forgive me schools annoying lmao also like rhis chpater turned out long oops

“Ranboo, this is you’re house!” A man with curly brown hair comically poses grinning. He was wearing a mismatched hoodie and some obviously pajama pants.

“Karl..Babe... please shut up its like 5 am.” A man with a beanie groans, yawning. He was wearing a plain blue track suit that had white stripes on the sides of them. The man with the beanie turned to look at the awkward teen, “once we get in you should sleep, ok? It’s way to early for you to be out in about.”

” _Alex_ , let the kid be, if he wants to go out explore the area he can, he’s _16_.” Karl says, shrugging. Quackity didn't say anything but just rolled his eyes. Meanwhile Ranboo was just sitting in the middle car seat, obviously awkward.

”Also, Ranboo, i forgot to mention are you fine with Pokemon running around the house as well, the Foster-care didn’t say anything, and i know some people who are scared of them. Just wanted to ask.” Quackity says, looking over his shoulder smiling softly. 

“Oh I’m fine with them, i mean i never got the chance to get one, but they are nice.” Ranboo replied, averting his gaze towards the window, seeing the houses now come in to view. “Okay good, because we have so many pokemon in our house.”

Ranboo nods reluctantly, “it wont be that much right?” He thought

  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Okay change that thought, theres a _lot_ of pokemon. He noticed theres some bowls of pokemon food, and wild pokemon playing around. Theres a few ratatas, poliwag, and other common pokemon. “When i heard there would be a lot of pokemon i didn't think it’d be like this.” Ranboo comments.

”yeah it sometimes get crazy here, but im glad theres wild pokemon that are safe enough to come to us,” Karl says smiling. “Anyway lets get your stuff in, Alex go catch Sapnap so he can help us.” Quackity nods and gets out and walks in the house.

”Huh odd that those pokemon aren’t just scared of you guys, they didn’t even run?” Ranboo says befuddled, as he got out the car grabbing his backpack, and closing the door behind him. “Yeah, they aren’t that scared but some new ones are. We just get mostly ‘regulars’ here.” Karl jokes, laughing at his own joke.

Before they could go get the rest of Ranboo’s stuff, Quackity came back outside but this time with a different man. Who Ranboo assumes it’s Sapnap, he hasn’t met him since all Karl and Quackity’s visits he wasn’t able to come due to being busy.

”Hey Ranboo nice to finally meet you.” Sapnap smiles, waving at Ranboo who only nods and shyly waves back. “Anyway let me carry that for you.” Sapnap says. Ranboo just hums, handing the backpack to him. “Okay lets get the rest of your stuff in and we can show the room.”

Ranboo nods, and grabs one of the boxes and heads towards the front of the house. Whilst passing by to the front porch. He probably spooked some of the pokemon, since he was just some stranger that weren’t the three fiancés. 

Sapnap opened the door, once entering it Ranboo was rather shocked seeing it look so homey. Since sometimes Karl would mention how messy it would sometimes get, but it looks the complete opposite. 

“I know our house looks very clean, but let me tell ya, we stayed up late because you were coming home finally.” Quackity says, smiling. “You wouldn’t believe me if i told you how panicked we’re, just because we wanted to make everything look presentable.”

Ranboo smiled, he never felt so valued that he made three adults last minute cleaned up their messy house. Even if it was something so dumb to care about, but he felt a little bit honored.

“Okay so let me give you a tour later this afternoon, I’ll just show you’re room and ours incase you need us.” Sapnap says, Ranboo nods and follow behind the older man.

”Heres your room, you can unpack it now if you want, but sleep, okay? Our room is across the hall if you need us.” Sapnap says, placing the backpack on Ranboo’s bed.   
  


“Okay, will do.” Ranboo says bowing a little, “Thank you so much Mr.Sapnap!” Sapnap only smiled, leaving the room and closing the door.

Ranboo turned to his bed, opening his backpack to take out a journal. “I definitely need to write everything down before i decide to sleep.” He mumbled, taking out a pencil and writing what happened when he got picked up from the orphanage.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

It was now 12 pm, Ranboo groggily wakes up, not bothering to open his eyes and just covering himself with his blanket. Before something licks his face.  
  
wait...

A loud shriveled scream soon echoes through out the house, Karl immediately rush to his room, bursting in before realizing what happened. His espeon accidentally spooked the boy out of his half-asleep state. “Espeon! Don’t go scaring the kiddo already, i know you’re excited to meet him but please he isn’t used to this,” Karl strictly says, the pokemon only blankly staring at him before going back to the teen and yapped at him.

”I guess since you’re awake, espy wants you to get up c’mon lets go eat.” Karl says, picking up the pokemon, Ranboo quickly grabs a hoodie and follows behind the older. Leading them to the kitchen, seeing some pokemon which Ranboo isn’t sure if they we’re the fiancés own pokemon or wild pokemon that just live with them.

“Oh Ranboo you’re awake! We were wondering what spooked the hell out of you,” Quackity says before noticing the pokemon in Karl’s grasp, and simply let out a small ‘ohh’. “So— i take it that espeon does this thing regularly?” Karl nods, “yup, they get excited bout new people or just wants attention take sometimes they spook us too.” Ranboo laughs, petting the purple pokemon who purrs and leans in to his touch.

”Anyway, we already got you signed up for the school here, and we been meaning to get you prepared for it.” Quackity says, “It’s a private school, but at least you can get a free A+.” Which confused Ranboo.

”What you mean free A+?” Quackity didnt say anything but stared at something, Ranboo still confused turned to see what he was looking at. Before realizing, “Wait. You’re telling me—“ Ranboo says, pointing at Karl who was close to burst laughing, and nods. Ranboo can already tell he needs to write all of this down because oh god, so much chaos is happening.

”Anyway, we also need to go to the Professor later, so we can get your first pokemon. Since most definitely everyone in your school or some wild pokemon will battle you.” Ranboo nods smiling, as much his morning wasn’t ideal, he hopes today will go well! 

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee hope yall enjoy reading this plz drop a kudo or a comment it be nice :] but you dont have to if ya want!
> 
> find me on twt LUK4UZ


End file.
